Ib y Garry: El Esperado Reencuentro
by KatyCat29
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Ib y Garry se conocieron en aquella galería de Guertena, luego de mucho buscar Garry por fin logra encontrarla.


Aquel hombre, algo misterioso, de cabellos morados y una gran chaqueta que cubría casi todo su cuerpo se paró enfrente de aquella escuela, por si no se habían dado cuenta aquel hombre era Garry y esperaba muy nervioso a que su pequeña amiga saliera de aquella institución. Luego de tres años buscando, una dirección, un número de teléfono, un mail, o algo que le ayudase con su desesperada búsqueda por su pequeña amiga. Hasta que un día uno de sus amigos cercanos le contó que había hecho negocios con un hombre para venderle su teléfono y entonces conoció a una pequeña llamada Ib, que era tal y como Garry siempre describía. Le pidió desesperadamente la dirección de aquellos y después de que su amigo se asegurase que no tenía ningún plan malvado le dio la dirección.

**_*Recuerdo *_**

Garry se paró nervioso delante de la puerta del apartamento B, un Lunes por la mañana, tenía planeado hablar con los padres de Ib, presentarse, hablar de su amistad con Ib, de su desesperada búsqueda y que lo más que quería en el mundo era reencontrarse con Ib.

-En que puedo ayudarte, muchachito? – Habló el padre de Ib, con una voz algo ronca, lo que hizo que Garry se asustara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ho-hola, mi nombre es Garry y me gustaría hablar con usted.

-Claro, pasa.

La madre de Ib salió de la cocina, saludó al joven y se sentó junto a su marido.

-En que podemos ayudarte?- Comenzó la mujer, cortando aquel silencio incómodo que abundaba en la habitación.

-Bueno.- Comenzó Garry- Quería hablarles sobre su hija Ib.

-Qu-que pasa con ella?- preguntó su padre, poniéndose algo nervioso.

-Recuerdan algo sobre un museo, de un artista llamado Guertena?- Ambos padres asintieron- Bueno, conocí a su hija allí, nos hicimos buenos amigos la verdad, se que debe sonar muy extraño, pero ambos prometimos que nos reencontraríamos y quería hablar con ustedes de eso.

-Olvídalo- le espetó el padre- Vete antes de que saque mi escopeta.

-Robert! _(tenía que ponerle nombre xD)_ - exclamó la madre de Ib, en forma de regaño- Y dinos querido, como podríamos creerte?, la verdad es que no sabemos nada de ti.

-Bueno, creo que esto puede ayudar- Dijo Garry, sacando de su bolsillo, el pequeño pañuelo bordado, que la pequeña le había brindado cuando se lastimó la mano.

-Tú le sacaste el pañuelo a mi hija?- Dijo la mujer con tono de enfado.

-No, no, no, no!, en la galería yo me corté la mano con algo punzante, no recuerdo exactamente que era- mintió Garry- y su hija muy amablemente me dio su pañuelo.

-Oh, y pensar que la castigué porque lo había perdido- se lamentó la mujer.

-Entonces, me dejarían retirar mañana a su hija de la escuela…?- Preguntó ansioso.

-Buen…

Unos golpes en la puerta habían interrumpido la respuesta del padre de Ib.

Ella estaba en casa!

Sin duda, no podía dejar que Ib lo viera, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Mamá... Papá?, Pueden abrirme? –Dijo.

Garry no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz.

-Si claro amor, solo un segundo- Le respondió su madre.

-Psst, No quiero que Ib me veo, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa- Le susurró Garry a la mujer.

-Mmm, entendido, no hay lugar para que te escondas que no sea debajo de la mesa, cariño- le respondió.

-Entendido.

Garry se ocultó debajo de esa mesa redonda que tenían en el apartamento, extrañamente lo ocultaba bastante bien, ya que la mesa estaba ubicada en un esquina contra la pared.

Se escucharon los pasos de la pequeña al entrar

-Hola Mamá!, Hola Papá!-Los saludó la niña, fue muy difícil para Garry salir corriendo a abrazarla.

-Hola hija-saludaron sus padres al unísono.

Cuando Ib estaba por subir las escaleras (sí era un apartamento doble), su padre la detuvo.

-Ib- dijo esta vez algo serio su padre.- Podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro-dijo y se sentó en el sofá.

-Recuerdas el museo de Guertena?, el que visitamos cuando tenías nueve.-Comenzó su madre.

Por un momento, la expresión de Ib se volvió algo triste.

-Emm, si- dijo algo extrañada la niña.

-Y recuerdas haber hecho algún amigo o conocido a alguien que te agradara?- continuó su padre.

Ib bajó la mirada un momento, más triste que antes.

-Sí.-susurró- Garry.

-Ib, porque estás triste?, te hizo algo?-Preguntó su madre, mientras su padre ya estaba pensando en lastimar al pobre muchacho debajo de su mesa.

-No, no, lo que pasa es que lo extraño mucho- Dijo Ib, en ese momento Garry casi no pudo contenerse de salir debajo de la mesa.- Prometimos volvernos a encontrar, pero no lo he visto desde entonces.

-Oh, Ib- dijo la mujer mientras la abrazaba.- No te preocupes, no creo que ese chico no haya parado de buscarte desde entonces.

-Tú crees?.- Dijo la pequeña.

-Claro, las promesas siempre se cumplen, ahora puedes ir a tu habitación hija.

La castaña subió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente Garry salió de su escondite.

-Ok, has ganado, el viernes la retirarás de la escuela, quiero dos llamadas tuyas y me la traes puntual a las cinco, entendido?

El peli morado asintió rápidamente.

-Muchísimas gracias señor.

-Claro-dijo el hombre, tomó un papel y una lapicera- Esta es su escuela, la dirección y la hora de salida de Ib.

-Le agradezco mucho, hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto muchacho, cuida bien de Ib, o ya sabes.

La puerta se cerró rápidamente.

**_*Fin del recuerdo*_**

Muchos niños comenzaron a salir, cuando la cantidad de personas que salían del edificio disminuyeron, Garry se asustó, pensando que había caído en una broma del padre de la pequeña. Le preguntó a tres niñas pero ninguna conocía a Ib. Se estaba por rendir cuando este le preguntó a la cuarta pequeña

-Disculpe señorita- dijo muy amablemente el joven.- De casualidad conoces a una niña llamada Ib?

-Ib? Sí, claro, es mi mejor amiga, la estas buscando?- Garry asintió- Ahí está.

Ese momento en el que Ib y Garry se miraron.

Fue como si todas las personas que estaban ahí hubieran desaparecido.

Ib comenzó a correr hacia el joven y este se agachó para recibirla entre sus brazos.

-Garry?- dijo Ib, en medio del abrazo- Te he extrañado tanto.

-Yo también- le respondió.- Tengo algo para ti.

-Para mí?

-Sí, toma- le dijo y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo bordado.

Ambos se volvieron a unir en un abrazo, ahora que se habían reencontrado, no había nada en este mundo que lograra separarlos.

Nada de nada.

**Holaa! Este es mi primer one-shot y quería hacerlo sobre Ib, que es mi juego de RPG maker favorito. **

**Les ha gustado? Se me alargó un poquito pero quería empezar con un buen fic, ya que este es mi primero. Si hay algún one-shot que les gustaría que haga solo háganmelo saber.**

**Muchas Gracias por leer!.**


End file.
